Junjou Phantom-a
by Utada 15
Summary: Danny Fenton is a regular teenager trying to get into college but when his mother gets him a tutor named Vlad Masters they both somehow get stuck loving each other, and there's nothing they can do about it (includes all couples and almost all main characters from Danny Phantom) Lemons! BOYXBOY (yaoi) and GIRLXGIRL (yuri)


Junjou Act I

**So I've kinda been waiting for this. had this idea for a while thought i'd do something about it… i finally have everything all set up and I know what to do with my characters now so and I'm going to try to stay within the story/plot line of the Junjou romantica show, as close as i can be with ghosts involved anyway…**

_Th-this can not be his house_… I thought, standing outside of a glorious and castle-like mansion. _I mean I know he's a mayor and all but, really?!_ It looked like it was made of marbled blocks. The peaks of the house were covered with golden-yellow tiles and hanging out of random windows and the side of the house, green flags were flowing in the breeze, matching the finely trimmed bushes in his gardenesque yard. _I haven't even seen the inside of the house, and I'm not even in his yard yet and I'm already impressed. God…. maybe I shouldn't have brought this stupid thermos of tomato soup-even if I did bring the cheese goldfish crackers with me-to a place like this. He probably has caviare every night or something instead,_ I thought again from behind the owner's large black fence that surrounded his home and gardens.

So right now you're probably thinking: "why is such an ordinary guy doing at a mansion he has no business even living in any time soon anyway?" Right? Well, it's all because of my mother and in the end he became my tutor.

Don't get me wrong, I love my mom and appreciate what she did I just feel really out of element here. Not only is this guy, Vlad Masters, the Mayor of Wisconsin, but he's also the second son of a super rich CEO of the Masters brand (and trust me, they make everything), he entered into Harvard University of Law and graduated first in his class, and was the youngest recipient of the Pulitzer Prize and Edgar Award for his novels. _He's only 36, but I can't help but wonder what else he'll do in his life; whatever it is it's sure to be great. I swear it's like whatever has the "Masters" name on it, turns to gold._

Ding Dong~Ding Dong~Ding Dong~

_Damnit… No one's answering. How am I supposed to get in if he won't even open the gate? I don't even know why I'm here… My first impression of him wasn't exactly… pleasant._

_**~Flashback~**_

_Damn… I only have four months until the entrance exams for the college that I want to go to, I thought as the D's from my practice tests stared back at me. At least I got a C this time._

"I'm home." I said, opening the door to my mom's house. "Hey mom do we still ha-" I stopped mid sentence when I came face to face with an unsettling sight. My mother was leaning against the wall with a man with long, all silvery white hair in a ponytail pressed against her, his arms around her.

"Hey. Welcome back, Danny!" She replied exuberantly, as if there wasn't a random dude all up on her. "Lemme go Vlad, silly." She chuckled, slapping his arm jokingly.

"Uh, um, m-mom?"

"Is this your son?" The man asked. _Woah his voice is extra deep for, like, no reason at all though! And why isn't he off of her yet?!_

"Yep," she answered and then turned to me, "this is my friend, Vlad Masters."

"Hmmm, you two are very different." He said simply, eyeing my shaggy black hair and icy blue eyes and mom's brunette bob and purple eyes; making me blush and avert my eyes under his dark blue eyed gaze.

**_~Present Time~_**

_He told me to just come in if he wasn't home, so here I am, I thought after being able to finally get into his house. But this home is still so big… it makes me feel mad, almost._ I put my thermos of tomato soup and small baggy of goldfish crackers on the table of his living room, before something caught my eye. A stack of books lay under a note, picking up the note I realized that I had seen this series in book stores all over. I had never read one of them though. I picked one up and saw the cover picture was of two teenagers, one brunette girl and one guy with silver hair hugged up on each other. _Since I never read one of his books anyway, now would be just as good a time as any._

Skimming through it, I saw that there was pictures on different pages and in between parts of text. After flipping through to the middle of the book, my face exploded in a furious blush and I dropped the other books that had been in my hands on the floor, almost landing on my black and white checkered Vans clad feet, and I took off to where I assumed his bedroom was. Thank god I was right on the first try.

After kicking his door open I yelled, "GET THE HELL UP YOU BULLSHITTING, PERVERT NOVELIST! This is all about my _mom_ and you? YOU BASTARD! What were you thinking? EXPLAIN!"

After I was done with my outburst I was able to take in my surroundings. In the middle of the black sheets of the enormous bed was a moving mass (how was Vlad still asleep?) and a giant stuffed bear next to him. The rest of the room was covered from floor to ceiling with toys, just at that moment a train rode on it's plastic tracks by my foot. My head whipped back up, away from the miniature train set, once I heard rustling from the bed. A very messy haired and tired looking Vlad poked out of the covers.

"So you saw it…" his voice sounded like death itself, and yet still sounded velvety smooth and pleasant to hear-even though I nearly crapped my pants when I first heard him. I was struck silent and motionless for a moment but then I remembered my purpose._ I… I'm kind of scared, but I won't let him know!_

"Look," I started once I threw the book towards him (it landed in a way where both the cover and back cover could be seen in front of him), "The characters in this novel is you and my mom! I already suspected you liked her or something when you curled all around her before. You make me sick and don't even think about tempting her. She's gentle, and pretty naive so don't take advantage of her!"

Before I even realized what he was doing, he was in front of me, a hand on the wall behind us and leaning in towards me. "Now, who's taking advantage of whom? Did Maddie ever _say_ she was being taken advantage of?" He asked.

"Eh… uh, w-well no… j-just find someone else! As long as the person's breathing you'd probably fuck it, right?!" I exclaimed. Okay, so maybe that was a little too harsh, but I was mad and I tend to be a little brash when someone tries being perverted when my_ mom i_s involved. He then grabbed my arm and threw me on his bed. "AH!" I was surprised, to say the least once I landed on my back.

"What do you know?" he asked crawling, over me.

"Wait-hey…"

"How could you understand Madeline and I? And saying I don't even choose the person." He flipped me over and my face came into contact with his sheets. The holes of the knees in my pants made it possible for me to feel the silk on my skin. "That makes me angry."

"Oi! Let me go!" Okay, so I was losing my cool a little. I lost it even more when he leaned over me and his hand found the crotch of my split black and white pants.

"Bastard! What're you doing?!"_ Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…_ I tried to fight against him but he easily caught my swinging, fingerless gloved hands and held them down with only one of his hands,_ I'm so screwed…_ "Hey, I said stop!" He was then able to get my pants undone and I felt his hand go under them.

"'I don't choose the person' you're the one that said it, not me." He taunted, letting go of my hands to mess with the drawstrings of my black hoodie and rubbed me through my boxers.

"I-I didn't mean like this! Stop you… you, pervert…" I used one of my hands to move his from me but when I pulled his sleeve, his arm didn't budge. Then I felt him kiss the back of my neck and I shivered when he kissed and licked to the side of my neck. _Oh God… I'm a goner, I'm a goner. Shit, am I going to get raped?_

"Are you going to scream for help? Go ahead," he said, after giving my cock a harder squeeze making me bite my bottom lip, "idiot who only gets D's." I craned my neck to make sure he could see my scowling face.

"What?! WHAT'D YOU SAY, BASTARD?!" My heart began to thump even harder when his hand slid under my boxers. I turned my face back around so he couldn't see the face that I made when he began to stroke me._ No, I can't yell. Then I lose. He's such a pervert… and he's a man… but his hands, they… they feel so good…_ I buried my blushing face in his sheets as I grabbed the sheets with my hands.

"Heh, you know, you're pretty cute." His breath hit my ear and made me shiver. I held in a moan when he licked the shell of my ear. When he nipped at it I suddenly came in his still moving hand. I tried to get my breathing together as he sat up, I felt cold now that he wasn't pressed against me and my pants halfway down my thighs. "That was fast," he chuckled as he licked his fingers. _I'm going to kill this bastard!_ I declared in my mind.

**_~Time Warp~_**

"I guess I really wanted to live in a middle class home and a normal kid in a normal household experience, once I established that with myself I began to collect all sorts of things and it kind of turned out… well, you saw my room." He told me with his giant teddy bear (who I now know goes by Suzuka, not really sure why though) next to him on his couch while I sat on the one right in front of his. _This is already a little unusual… but this is so my chance to say something mean to get back at him._

"Okay, so what? You were a typical rich brat, right? Your dad was never home, your mom never took care of you so you did whatever you wanted, and your relationship with your brother was so bad that you grew up in an empty, giant home. What, did you did that whole 'acting bad to get attention only because I'm lonely' thing? And even because of that, you still had, like, a red sports car and some purebred dog name Alexander or something." Once I was done he scowled at me with a cigarette in his mouth and I just smirked right back.

"How did you know?" _I was right?!_

_Either way_, we both thought, _there's no way in hell that i'll get along with him… but for Maddie/Mom, I'll have to deal with it._

"Alright then," he said, taking a sip of coffee from his bunny decorated coffee mug, "where did you want to go to college?"

"Harvard…" I mumbled.

"What? Are you talking in your sleep?" he laughed meanly.

"You, God you're so annoying! How can I know the results if I don't try?!"

"I know the results," He informed me. "Look here, I've already seen your practice results. From what I see, It's not about being too careless or not knowing your formulas, you honestly just don't know what they're asking."

"W-well, I…" _Damn, he didn't have to say it so matter of factly… even if it is true._  
>"You should be more realistic, most colleges have law concentrations." He informed me.<p>

"Harvard! I WANT TO GO TO HARVARD, DAMN IT! For my mom, I'll definitely go to Harvard, if I can't go there I won't go to college at all." I declared.

"Why do you associate Maddie with Harvard?"

"Well, shows what you know, some friend you are for my mom. When my mom had just gotten out of high school, she realized that she was pregnant but my, my um, dad-her boyfriend at the time-walked out. She told me he went so far as to move all the way to another state, Washington, I have no idea where he is now.

"And her parents didn't want to help her since she already had my sister two years before. So she went straight to work until she was at five months and couldn't work any more. She saved as much as she could when she was and once I was born, she went right back to work because of me. I'm just glad ghost hunting has real good pay. And since I want to go to school for law too, I guess I want to do that for her, but um… well, I guess my motives aren't that simple. But, I know I just want to go there ok?" I lowered my head once I was done.

"Well, what about your sister? Couldn't she be the one to live this little legacy of yours?"

"Well she finished high school early and is a college professor's assistant, trying to become a professor now. She went a different route…" _not to mention that she's in the ghost zone, but he doesn't need to know that._ I looked back up and saw that Vlad was smiling down at me.

"I get, I shall help you and with me by your side how can you lose?" He said tousling my hair, " so I'll help you study and all. Alright?"

"Ah, o-okay!" _Even though, I'm not so sure I could trust a guy who did that to me, but he'll get me even closer to my goal so here I go!_

_**~Time Warp~**_

"HAH! Suck it!" I said, slamming down my now graded practice test on the table in front of Vlad.

"Wow, you got a C, good job."

"Just goes to show, if I put in the effort, I can do it easily!"

"Hey don't get too cocky now," Vlad warned.

"Whatever," I said plopping down on a swivel chair by his desk, "these are my true abilities!_" But it's really because Vlad's methods make the teste easy by comparison, it's way tougher than the school's… it's kind of unfair, I think._

"But Madeline must be happy, I hope she is so I can see that smile of her's." He mused with a nostalgic smile.

"Hey, Vlad… do you really like my mom that much..?"

"Why are you asking this all of a sudden?" he smirked.

"I'm asking if you really like my mom!"  
>"Relax, it's all one sided. The stuff in my novel was all made up by me and never happened… and probably never will." He muttered the last part.<p>

"But my mom has a boyfriend now." I said, turning in my chair in a way that the back of the chair was against my stomach and I rested my chin on my arms that rested over it. I was happy I had my hair back with a bunch of clips that I stole-er borrowed from my mom, it was moments like these where my hair would get in my eyes and face.

"I know, but to be next to her is the special privilege of the friend. And i'll take what I can get, I suppose."

"...I don't get it, if you love her, shouldn't you want to be her boyfriend and lover and… stuff?" I asked right before Vlad started to laugh.

"Ha… sorry, ahem. Any way, you're still young. Since I love her, I don't want to be hated by her." I guess he really wouldn't want to do anything that would upset her. Vlad treats my mom like a jewel or like something precious, but she just treats him like a "good friend". he's such a stubborn idiot… mom's kind of slow too, since she hasn't noticed.

"Isn't that… boring?" I asked looking up. I didn't even realize what I had said before Vlad looked up from my test scores. His gaze was so intense that I lowered mine to rest on the blood red, silk tie that poked out from his black sweater vest that was laid over a white button down.

"How so?" He asked in his deep, smooth voice.

"W-well, I…um, woah! Look at the time, I should go. See you tomorrow or whatever, Vlad!" I rushed out of his study and to the foyer before exiting out his mansion.

"Good bye Daniel." Vlad replied softly to the now empty room.

_**~One Week Later~**_

"H-holy shit, YEAH! Maybe I really am a genius, I'm really just like a sleeping lion… or not but whatever." I exclaimed once I retrieved my newest practice test from the mail. _It doesn't matter if I am or not since I actually have good test scores now,_ I thought, looking at my B's and three A's on the grading rubric.

I then took off running._ I might have a shot at Harvard yet! I got to let Vlad know, I want to see him right away. He'll praise me for sure! WOAH, wait a minute._ I stopped in my tracks and looked down at my own ripped, red guy skinny jeans and black converse low tops. _What was I thinking? "I got to let Vlad know, I want to see him right away"? What's wrong with me? Why am I even running so fast to his mansion thing? And shouldn't I want to let mom and Jazz know first?_

"No way," I mumbled as I rested my back against the brick wall of some random store. "I-I'm not gay…" I messed with the hem of my black "Get Scared" band tank top out of habit.

"What are you doing?" Ask a familiar voice, making my heart almost burst from my chest.

"Gah! O-oh, well uh, hey Vlad. You scared me." I stuttered.

"Well what a lucky meeting, but let's go. I was just on my way over your house with a cake for Maddie's birthday." he replied holding up a bag with a box of cake inside.

"What? oh, y-yeah. Let's go." _Damn, I actually forgot, I'm a terrible son…_

"Your face says: 'I forgot'"

"Wha! How could I forget? Oh and… um," I hesitated for a moment before finishing with, " Vlad, my grades came today..." I slowly handed the papers to him. He glanced at them and while my eyes were lowered he was able to surprise me when he ran his hands through my hair. I looked up to find him smiling.

"Good job" He said and I could tell that he was genuinely happy.

I blushed and lightly hit him with my bracelet clad wrists before he stopped patting my head. _I don't understand why my heart is beating so fast. He's only happy because these grades will make mom happy… maybe I am too young to understand these types of things._ When Vlad and I made it to my mom's home she wasn't there so I made all of her favorite foods while Vlad helped me set up the table and other decorations. It was night time when we heard mom's footsteps at the front door and went into position in the living room where everything was set up.

"SURPRISE!" I exclaimed as Vlad blew on a noise maker.

"Oh my gosh! This is a feast, it all looks so good too!" She gushed.

"Glad you like it mom!"

"Here," Vlad said, extending his arm towards her to show her a purple box. "This is your present." After she opened it, mom went silent. "It's a Watham watch, didn't you want one? I made sure to get it in teal, your favorite color. It matches that ghost hunting suit of yours right?"

"B-but aren't they crazy expensive?"

"Well one luxury per year can't hurt you too much right?" They both laughed with each other, making me scowl.

_Gift givers aren't even supposed to look that happy. I thought before I saw that the front door was still left a jar. She didn't even lock the door? Really?_ It was then that I realized someone was standing there.

"Uh… MOM?!"

"Oh right, I have something important to tell you." She said rounding the corner with Vlad wrapped all around her. Bastard… "You should hear this too, Vlad." She was able to get out of Vlad's grip. "This," she started walking over to the man clad in an orange jumpsuit. I recognized him as Jack, he was a good guy, just a little dim but yeah nice. He was mom's boyfriend and I actually like him. I liked how he tried to have a relationship with me and Jazz and it also helped that he was just as crazy about ghosts just like her. "As you guys know, this is Jack." I smiled and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Vlad glower slightly. "And… we've decided to get married!"

"Holy crap!" I said giving my mom a hug. "You guys are just lucky you're doing this now, so I won't be able to walk in on you two now!"

"Danny!" Mom laughed.

"And you better take care of her, Jack." I joked poking him in his chest.

"I will little man," he said giving me a soft pat on the back. We were all laughing until I realized Vlad was left out and then it hit me, _I'm such a dumb ass…_

"Uh, V-Vlad..?" I tried.

"So you guys finally decided?" He smiled-fakely. "And such a nice guy too.

"Really? I'm glad you approve! Actually, I wanted to tell you first!" _Oh my God, this is so… inconsiderate. Every word out of her mouth, his eyes die a little bit every time…_

**~BAM~**

"Danny?"

"Daniel?"

"I, we-we're out of champagne I, I'll go buy more." I suddenly said.

"But Danny boy, you're still a minor." Jack told me.

"Then Vlad, come with me." I grabbed Vlad's sleeve and ran out of the house with him.

I stopped When we reached an alley. I was happy the semi-dark night hid my eyes since I was crying. "I'm so sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing to me?" he asked stoically.

"That was so terrible… you like my mom so much and she went and said such stupid things. She wanted to tell you first and, I just I'm sorry. This was actually the first time I even_ thought_ about hitting mom for doing that." I cried into my hands trying (but failing miserably) to hide my crying eyes from Vlad. unbeknownst to me, he actually smiled.

"Look at you, you should stop crying your face is all red and you're making your cheeks get all wet."

"Bastard! I'm actually crying for you. And when I start I can't just stop, idiot."

"I see," he simply replied. I felt his hand and thumb on my chin and I looked up. His other arm found it's way around my waist. Once I realized what he was doing his lips had already been placed on mine before I could do anything.

I put my hands on his chest to stop him at first but when his tongue ran over my bottom lip, I shivered and grabbed the collar of his black button down to bring him closer. I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue entrance. My eyes finally closed when our tongues touched and ran over each other's. His hand then moved from my chin to the back of my head to dip me back slightly to deepen the kiss. I raised my own hand to the back of his neck to secure myself even more.

He separated our mouths, all too soon, and looked at my now blushing face. "Well look at that, the tears stopped. " He smirked before resting his forehead on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, just for now…"

"Um, Vlad? It's ok if you want to cry." I whispered.

"Don't patronize me, Danny." He taunted jokingly. "But I have to say, I've never cried in front of anyone, except you. I don't think I'd be able to even take someone seeing me like this except you."

_I can feel his tears on my shoulder. If I could be with him I would do this whenever he would need it, even if I would have to keep doing this forever. I want to be something special for him, even if just for a little while. I almost don't want his arms to come off of me, at least not for now._

**_~Time Warp~_**

"Perfect!" I declared in front of the living room's mirror after perfectly spiking my hair in the front, as much as I could. And I had to say, the results were damn near awesome. Right before Vlad walked in and ran his hands through my hair until it was positively messed up. "What the hell Vlad?!"

"You're just a freshman, don't try to be so cool. Having it normal will be just fine."

"Shut up! You're just mad that I'm going to Wisconsin Law School!" In the end I wasn't able to get into Harvard, but this was a close second even if they would only accept me as alternate. I didn't even need to move that far in the end, so it worked out pretty well.

"Well I suppose an alternate-list student can get in. No one will even know about the whole alternate list thing anyway. And you can still graduate as an alternate, oh yes even an alternate-

"Will you shut up about the alternate list?!" I screeched. Right now mom and Jack moved a little farther away to get a bigger house to hold all of their ghost weapons (there was also a higher number of supernatural creatures living there). So for the time being, I'm living with him as a boarder in his huge Wisconsin mansion since I don't have anywhere else to go.

"Danny, your tie." He asked coming up behind me and grabbing my black and white checkered tie. "How did you even tie this? Watch carefully, and I'll show you how to do it."

"O-okay…"

"You even buttoned your shirt wrong?" He asked unbuttoning my jean button down shirt. "Looks like I'll even have to teach you how to put clothes on. Well, take it off so I can show you."

"I-I can do it myself! I was just distracted and did it wrong, just this once! N-now let me go." I tried to struggle my way out of his arms but he just wrapped his arms around my torso to hold me in place. "Get off or I'll be late for the orientation."

"It only takes seven minutes for me to make it to your college with my 'red sports car'. So it's no problem." He brought us both down on his couch. Somehow he was able to get my black pants and boxers down with superhuman speed. "You should probably worry about your reputation first, Daniel."

His hand went straight to my cock before I could even try to pull my pants and red boxers back up my thighs. I shivered when he began to rub me, and I'm sure my eyes flashed green before his other hand went to the side of my face to turn towards him. I brought one of my hands to my mouth to hold back some of my noises.

"To be able to make Vlad Masters himself so passionately in love with you is a beautiful thing. I don't think you understand." he taunted.

"I-I, oh… I don't wanna understand!"

"Hmm, too bad." I bit my finger to keep in the moan that tried to escape me at that moment. His fingers softly ran through my hair as I bit my lip and looked at my black cuffed pants and my favorite black and white Vans. I felt very hot and exposed since my shirt was still unbuttoned and my pants were ripped down.

"Ah…" _Mom, I'm not exactly sure what I got myself into here, but I feel like this is evil grounds._ "Oh…"

"You're more vocal than usual, aren't you?"

"Sh-shut up, fruit loop, ah…" I cut my own self off with a moan when Vlad's hand stroked me even harder.

"Well, that wasn't very nice," he replied, giving my ear a hard bite and squeezing my cock harder. It felt good but he was such a sadistic bastard. I let my head rest on his shoulder before I came in his hand and breathed deeply once I was finished. "Now, shall we get you to school?"

"Fruit loop," I muttered, turning my head to the other side to hide my blushing and slightly smiling face.

**so BOOM done, act I of the junjou couples is done hoped you liked it**

**please keep reading and tell me what you think, reviews are really nice and boost my self esteem (which helps me write more, just saying)**

**i already planned the other couples and like i said, im going to stay close to the storyline so for now bye byes!**


End file.
